Quite a beautiful scandal
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: We have heard about Eep and Guy, but what about Gran? She had a past that is shrouded with adventure and love, all you have to do to know it, is listen. ONE-SHOT T for a upsetting scene


Gran smiled to see her family together again; her stubborn and easily annoyed son-in-law, her kind-hearted daughter, her simple grandson, her crazy youngest granddaughter and her oldest granddaughter embracing Guy, the newest addition to their family. His chocolate brown eyes shone with the warmth of someone she had known and loved. Gran smiled, a true smile, something that was rare nowadays and she turned and walked away quietly, yelling over her shoulder to her family that she needed to think and be alone. Hobbling through the forest, her once-soft hands clasped around her smooth cane that held many memories, she walked to the edge of a cliff, and sat at the end, sighing contently as the soft breeze rustled her hair.

Gran peered into a large puddle near her, and for a few seconds her old face was replaced with a familair one, a youthful, pretty face with fierce green eyes and light-brown hair with a handsome man holding her close, his kind face near hers as they looked back at Gran. Gran sighed, and looked back over the cliff, a sunset beginning to pierce through the horizon as Gran's thoughts drifted back; back to when she was young and beautiful and the day she met a young man who was the only one able to steal her breath away...

**_Isa was special, beautiful, brave...unique._**

**_With her waist-length hair the colour of hazel and light green eyes that sparkled with undying fire, she was a beauty, and untouchable beauty._**

**_She lived alone with her silent mother Akee and stern, protective father Rugg, who refused to let any boy near her. But honestly, Isa didn't care becuase to her a boy would just try and trap her freedom which her father did enough of already. She wanted to be free, which was also unique about her: her undying courage and curiosity that puzzled others, that unknown to her, that would pass on through her family and change her life when she was old._**

**_She lived a content life, not the happiest, but it was safe._**

**_But one day that all changed._**

**_Isa's best friend, Ugga, was given permission by her parents to leave and travel the world and explore becuase Ugga had something that Isa desperalty longed for and wanted: freedom. But her parents refused, and tried to hide her away like a defenceless baby. Furious about her friend was granted the thing she wanted most, Isa escaped her cave and ran off in the night, leaving her frustrated and dominating family behind._**

Gran still remembered that night well, the fear, anger and adrenaline pounding through her blood as she raced through the ever-lasting blackness

**_Isa was soon cornered by a lion-cat, which cruel yellow eyes and a shimmering gold pelt with dried blood splattered on it and Isa knew her blood would too soon stain it's fur. Isa didn't struggle, knowing it was useless and waited for Death's cold embrace, but she was suddenly saved by a warm embrace of a man she had never seen before with dark-red hair and warm brown eyes that fearlessly fought off the lion-cat with a curled staff._**

**_When the predator fled, a impressed and curious Isa told the stranger her story and he told her his, that he was abandoned when he was 10 by his family for being the smallest, but he survived by learning the way of the animals around him. "My name is Scandal" He told Isa, and Isa raised her eyebrows at him "Scandal?" She repeated teasingly, wondering if her was serious. Scandal just grinned back at her lazily "who are you?" He asked, and Isa smiled slightly "Isa" She said._**

**_Scandal lead her to a cave where they stayed awake for hours, talking to each other relentlessly as both were not used to new company. Isa was intrigued by this handsome man with laughing eyes that shined with kindness she had never seen before, while Scandel was captivated by this russet-haired beauty that held the air of kindness and independence, her grass-green eyes gleaming with courage. The next morning Isa demanded that Scandal showed her how to fight, and a amused Scandal showed her how to defend and attack, and was impressed by her fierce determination, refusing to give up until she was confidence she could 'kick a wrinkled, scurvy butt from here to there' which didn't make sense and he enjoyed teasing her about it, but Isa just winked at him and carried on with life, undeterred._**

Gran remembered training with each other every day for months, even though she, Isa didn't really need to train after a while, but they continued becuase they didn't want to stop these special moments in the day that both secretly loved and looked forward to. Flashbacks started flickering before her eyes as she sank deeper into her memories

**_"Look Scandal" Isa whispered as she and Scandal crouched down in the tall grass "over there" Scandal tore his gaze away from the beautiful girl he couldn't stop thinking about as he looked at where she was pointing and he saw a massive deer-badger shuffling through the grass, it's striped black and brown fur glinting in the weak sun as it snuffled through the undergrowth. A flash of brown flew past him and Isa swung her spear at the deer-badger, scoring a deep wound in its side. The deer-badger let out a scream of pain and lunged at Isa, it's sharp teeth glinting "watch out!" Scandal shouted, sprinting over to help. Isa leapt effortlessly out of the way, her chestnut hair flowing as she smacked at the enraged beast again and the deer-badger swung its paw at Isa, and when Isa hesitated it's claws ripped through her arm, scarlet blood spurting out of the wound._**

**_"Isa!" Scandal yelled, and plunged his spear into the deer-badger thigh. Letting out a snarl, the deer-badger snapped at Scandal, and Isa stabbed at it's rear, and the confused beast lunged at Isa, but Isa back flipped away, making Scandal pause to stare at her in shock and admiration "she's awsome" He sighed dreamily. Isa flashed him a quick grin before swinging her spear at the livid beast, killing quickly "how was that?" Isa asked Scandal breathlessly, panting. Scandal smiled at her "amazing" 'just like you' He thought _**

Gran smiled as she traced a faint scar on her arm from the deer-badger from that day

**_ "Alright...you can open them now" Scandal whispered in Isa ear, making her heart quicken and she opened her eyes, letting out a gasp of surprise. Scandal was infront of her, holding a dress made of golden fur that shone like the sun. Isa narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the dress, "hey isn't that made from the lion-cat that attacked me the night we met?" Isa asked Scandal, and he grinned sheepishly "ur, yeah, I cleaned it becuase it was kinda disgusting but if you don't like it then-" Isa cut off Scandal's nervous rambling with a shy kiss to his tanned cheek that instantly silenced him "I love it" Isa told him truthfully, chuckling when she saw his bright-red face; Isa went to change into it, and while she was gone Scandal desperately tried to compose himself and stop his blushing, but he turned scarlet when Isa returned, the shimmering, strapless dress fitting her muscular and slender body perfectly "do you like it?" Isa asked him self-consciously when she saw him staring "like it? I love it!" He said, but he stared at Isa, not the dress, when he said it, making her redden._**

Gran wished she could still wear that beautiful dress, but she had sadly outgrown it

_**"Scandal! Where are we going?" Isa chuckled as she followed Scandal through the pitch-black woods "no questions! Just follow me!" Scandel grinned, clasping her hand softly as he pulled her through the undergrowth. After a few minutes Scandal stopped Isa "close your eyes" He told her, and after checking her eyes were closed, he pulled her carefully through one last bush "alright, open them" Scandal said softly, and when Isa opened her eyes she was speechless. They were standing on a cliff, and there were millions of stars above them, shining and glinting like a endless sea of never-fading diamonds "it's...beautiful" Isa breathed, "yes you are" Scandal whispered and they both shone red at his words.**_

Gran chuckled at that memory, remembering the happy, jittery jolt in her stomuch as she felt his intent stare on her, as if it was happening all over again

_**Scandal ran his hand through his thick, red locks worriedly, his hand clenched around something as he paced back and forth restlessly "Scandal?" A familiar voice shouted, making Scandal's heart quicken and the girl that never leaves his mind appears through the bushes "I was worried about you! Never go wandering off like that again egghead!" Isa scolded him, half-serious half-joking . Scandal grinned at her crookedly "sorry" he mumbled and Isa looked at him in concern "are you okay? You've been acting all weird all week" Isa asked, placing a hand on his muscled shoulder. Scandal's skin burned where Isa touched him, and he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat "no it's just-" Scandel took a deep breath "Ireallylikeyouandwillyougooutwithme?!" Scandal blurted out and Isa raised a eyebrow at him "what?" She said, scrunching her forehead in confusion and Scandal rubbed his head nervously "I said" Scandel repeated "I really like you and will you go out with me?" Scandel asked Isa.**_

_**Isa stared at him like he had sprouted another head, butterflies exploding in her belly "Isa?" Scandal asked, his eyes widening in confusion "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-it's just-well-ur-" Isa suddenly let out a small shriek "yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Isa laughed, tackling a surprised Scandal in a hug. "R-really?!" Scandel asked, overjoyed that she said yes and worried if she meant it as a cruel joke. "Of course!" Isa grinned, and held out his hand to her "and I made this for you" He told her, and dropped something in her hand. Isa shot him a curious look but looked down and her eyes widened; in her palm was a leather necklace with a shell in a shape of a heart, made out of a pretty bronze colour with a golden jewel in the middle. Scandal looked at her expression anxiously "if you don't like it I can make you another one" Scandal said but he was suddenly held in a warm hug by Isa "thank you" She whispered, and Scandal was all too happy to return the hug.**_

Gran pulled at the leather necklace around her neck, her hands opening up to reveal a bronze shell with a golden jewel in the middle in her hands, her eyes glistening as she recalled the way she felt as his strong arms wrapped her in a warm embrace "thank you" Gran whispered "thank you so, so much"

_**"Isa...Isaaa!" A voice awoke Isa, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly "whazt?!" She snapped grumpily "I swear of this is a joke I'll string you upside down for the flesh-eating birds to get you!" Isa threatened but stopped when she saw the startled look in Scandals eyes "I'm so sorry!" Isa apologised and Scandal shook his head "c'mon!" He grinned, his eyes sparkling as he pulled a confused Isa out of the cave. Groggily, Isa followed him, trying not to stumble over roots and leaves as she followed after a energetic Scandal "soooo, going to tell me where we are going anytime soon?" Isa asked Scandal as she hurried up to him, and Scandel grinned crookedly at her, and placed his arm round her shoulder making Isa blush "remember what I told you last time? No questions" Scandal whispered, his face close to her's. **_

_**After a couple of minutes Scandal placed his warm hands around Isa eyes "ssssh" He breathed, "just walk ahead" Isa walked forward obediently and suddenly she felt herself falling, Scandals hands falling form her face as she was suddenly covered in warm wetness. Coughing and spluttering, Isa looked up to see Scandal's laughing eyes lanch onto hers "Scandal!" Isa screamed, thrashing wildly "I can't swim! I-ahack-" Isa disappered under water, and Scandel cursed himself as fear invaded him "Isa!" He yelled, leaping after her, grabbing her weakening body and dragging her back to land "Isa! Isa!" He yelled fearfully, grabbing Isa hand and sighing in relief as Isa eyes fluttered open. **_

_**Isa groaned, before punching Scandal hard on his arm "ouch!" He yelped "whats that for?!" He asked and Isa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows crossly "do you dare to repeat that question?" She asked, brushing her long hair out of her emerald eyes. Scandal hanged his head in shame "I'm so sorry!" He mumbled sadly, "I don't deserve you! I'm so stupid!" Scandal pounded his fist on the ground "I push you in the water when I didn't even ask you if you could swim! You could have drowned! You should just leave me Isa, you deserve better, I'm stupid and pathetic I-" Scandal was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his, and when he finally realized that Isa was actually kissing him she had already pulled away "never say you're stupid or pathetic Scandal!" Isa told him sternly "you're none of those things!" And before Scandal could protest her soft lips were on his again, but this time he immeditly kissed back.**_

Gran sighed softly, remembering the way their lips moulded together perfectly, his tasting of summer breeze and bananas, remembering the sleepless nights they spent together, holding each other close, their hearts as one and she remembered that she knew, back then, that her life was complete and she was happy. But her old heart ached as her mind took her back to a dark memory, a memory that ruined her life.

_**"Scandal? Where are we going?" Isa asked, grinning as she and Scandal stumbled through the forest together and Scandel just smirked knowingly, though Isa recognised a flicker of nervousness in his mischievous brown eyes she loves. "Oh c'mon Scandal! You know patience is not my strong point!" Isa pointed out, jumping over a log gracefully, the necklace Scandal gave her bouncing on her chest and Scandal grinned at her "we're here" He told her, chuckling when she mumbled finally and followed him into a small clearing "urm Scandel? What are you up to?" Isa teased as they stepped into a clearing where a cliff was and a thundering, turquoise waterfall that shone in the sun falling down the cliff.**_

_**"I just wanted you to get that for me" Scandal told her, pointing up a short, weedy tree, where Isa spotted a small gleam of silver at the top "why? You are just as good as me at climbing" Isa replied suspiciously and Scandal shrugged innocently "I've pulled a muscle in my leg" He said, and Isa eyed him thoughtfully before starting to climb up the tree. It only took a few seconds before Isa grabbed what was at the top and leaping back down to meet Scandal "and what is this all about?" Isa asked him curiously and Scandal grinned tab er shyly "look" He nudged her hand softly, and Isa opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp. **_

_**In her hand was a silver ring, with a small green jewel in the middle that matched her lime green eyes "Isa, I love you, and I want to be with you forever...will you...marry me?" Scandal asked, reaching a hand out to Isa, his eyes worried. **_

_**Isa stared at him, her eyes filling with tears before she let out a noisy but overjoyed sob "y-yes! Oh yes!" Isa screamed, hurling herself into his arms, and Scandal let out a sigh he didn't realise he was holding and held the girl he loved in his arms tightly "I love you" Isa whispered and Scandal smiled at her softly "I love you too" He whispered and their lips met, their hearts sparkling with happiness and joy, content with their soulmates in their arms, and they never wanted to let each other go.**_

_**Ever.**_

_**But a loud rumble sliced through the air, and the ground shook like a leaf tumbling through the air, and the two lovers were thrown to the ground "Isa!" Scandal yelled, holding on to Isa hand tightly "don't let go!"**_

_**But another unholy roar tore through the earth and a large tree started falling above them "move!" Scandal shouted, shoving Isa away from him, and in a blink of a eye the tree slammed to the ground and Scandal stumbled, hovering near the edge of the cliff "SCANDAL!" Isa screamed, tears streaking down her cheeks "NO!" **_

_**The last Isa saw of her love was his terrified face as he fell, his figure disappearing over the edge of the cliff as he tumbled down, down, down...**_

_**"Scandal...Scandal...no.." Isa whispered, shaking violently as unstoppable tears tore down her face, her heart breaking as she stumbled over to the edge of the cliff "Scaaandaaal!" Isa yelled, her voice breaking like her heart as she heard nothing but the silence of the forest . Isa swallowed harshly, her throat like sandpaper "Scandal!" She screamed again, but still silence. Nothing.**_

_**Ida fell to her knees, her heart shattering like ice as she was forced to admit that she would never see his joyful eyes, his loud laugh, her warm touch and soft hair. She'll never see him again. Ever.**_

_**Ida stared at her hand blankly at the ring on her finger, her eyes full of pain that would never stop. Never cease. Never heal.**_

_**She had loved Scandal with more then life itself, more then her family, more then herself, more then anything. **_

_**And now he was gone.**_

_**Isa pulled her gaze away form the cliff and at the tree where Scandal had hung the ring, but she suddenly realized that it was actually a staff, curled at the top and stuck into the hard ground, and she saw that there was a name scratched at the bottom, it said 'Scandal'**_

_**Tears trickled down her damp cheeks as she traced his name over and over again with her trembling fingers**_

_** "I love you Scandal. Forever and always"**_

Grans fingers tightened around her staff, and traced Scandals name at the bottom which she had done, all those years ago, before she had realized that she was pregant with Scandal's child, and had called her Ugga, after her best friend that had caused all this beautiful mess.

A single tear trickled down Grans wizened cheek, and it dropped onto the staff, and Gran sniffed, wiping it away. She smiled faintly as she remembered how she had told her family about how she had fallen in love with a man, and it was quite a scandal, and none of her family will never know what it meant, that one word that meant everything to Gran/Ida, becuase they were quite a scandal.

"Quite a scandal indeed" Gran chuckled softly, and suddenly felt a familiar presence she hadn't felt for many years, and a soft voice that made her heart leap.

"Yes we were quite a scandal" Scandal whispered in Gran/Isa's ear, but when Gran/Isa looked around, she saw no-one, but that didn't matter, she knew he was there, he was always there.

"Indeed Scandal" Gran/Isa grinned "quite a beautiful scandal"

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am actully so proud of this, and it took me all day, but it is worth it :')


End file.
